Old Hearts
by Children of Summer
Summary: If anyone from their relatives could observe them now, they would find nothing new about it, no nothing at all. It was nothing Steven hadn't seen a hundred times before, but for some reason it made him realise that he loves this man unconditionally and utterly. Despite all Brendan's efforts to change this fact.


A/N: AU-one shot. They grew old together as they wanted to.

Reviews are gladly appreciated.

* * *

The second night that Steven was back at home in their flat, he found his dearest friend, companion, lover curled up around him, one hand rests on his chest while another one is lost in his hair. Brendan's head was tucked in close against Steven's neck, and without hesitation he brought a hand up to touch this silky hair of his.

There was nothing they didn't know about each other. Every tiny detail. He thought about all those blissful years they have spent; how inseparable they've become. After all they couldn't even go anywhere - whenever they wanted to or not - it was natural.

They were drinking flavoured tea and sitting in their armchairs, in the living room that was bathed in bright colours of the sun. Both of them reading, in quiet. Steven nodded his head and mutered something under his breath, preferably trying to ignore the fact that Brendan was already distracted and glanced up to see the cause of his potential distraction. He slowly took a very long sip of tea, and then set the cup down again without breaking the eye contact.

If anyone from their relatives could observe them now, they would find nothing new about it, no nothing at all. It was nothing Steven hadn't seen a hundred times before, but for some reason it made him realise that he loves this man unconditionally and utterly. Despite all Brendan's efforts to change this fact.

"Ahh what is it?" he breathed out. "Have you forgotten already?" Steven glanced up.

"No, I haven't. I do remember actually. If you insist, I will tell you."

"Oh, yes, please, elaborate." Steven said and rolled his eyes.

Brendan cleared his throat. "Yesterday-"

"Oi, please don't remind me of this embarrassing situation!"

"What? remind you?!"

"Yes, how dared you Brendan, in front of our daughter's fiance?!" Steven coughed. "It was a pure humilliation, I dare say! Not an engagement civil party, but a disaster."

Brendan stared at him, squinting through his reading glasses. "Humilliation?" he spread out his arms. "Well, first of all you must know, that from the very beginning I haven't approved of that young man and still do not, because our daugther deserves better, much better than a rude, arrogant and absolutely ignorant child."

"Were you talking about you in your twenties?"

"Steven," Brendan said. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

"What?! Don't be stupid. How could I be embarrassed of you?" Steven frowned.

After all those years, he came so closer to realise this fact, especially yesterday evening at the Leah's engagement party. Of course he admits that something went accidentally wrong, but it did so, only because of the particular statement.

"Steven, this boy said that he 'doesn't understand how two men can be infatuated with each other' and then you ignored me half of the evening. I tried to get a hold of your hand, but you glanced at me as if you didn't undestand anything."

"Brendan,"

"Haven't you loved me all those years? Was it all a mistake?" Brendan asked.

Steven nodded his head sharply. "Brendan, how can you-" He stopped, gathering strength, then took a deep breath that only meant he was on the verge of an angry and strong outburst. "Brendan Brady, we are not young anymore. We are old men. I'm seventy-seven years old, if you didn't forget that. We've been living together under the same roof for forty years, sharing a bed and practically everything, starting from bed to your pompeous habbit of eating an enormous amount of seedless jam sandwiches. The later for fifteen years, because I couldn't put up with it, so. Twenty-one years ago we agreed to retire together and moved to this flat, where I have to put up with your childish behaviour and boredom and your jam and crumbs in the bed. And your bloody annoying habbit of singing in the shower at five in the morning. Aren't you aware of all these things, hm?"

"I am." Brendan replied. "You being not yourself, are you mad at me?" he pointed out. "It made you nervous, take my apologies."

Steven groaned with frustration. "You know how painful for me to stand up these days, but I'd manage to hit you with my stick."

He still didn't answer his most important question though. The reaction he recieved was expected, but somehow he couldn't find any suitable reason for such an outbusrt.

"So you don't feel yourself in love with me anymore?" Brendan asked, in the last attempt and felt himself very sad.

He'd definitely beat him with something. Steven almost cried out with anger, and then picked up his stick and hit Brendan's leg.

Brendan was quicker and managed to replace his leg with his own cane, so there was an epic noise.

"You completely over your head, bloody sod!" Steven shouted. "You know that I love you! Of course I love you so much that it hurts my lungs! How dare you even ask me that, you utter git?! I've loved you all those years! Always will!"

Brendan actually ignored all the harsh and terribly sounded words and anger, because he got used to all that, and heard those so dear to his heart three words. He smiled at Steven and tears, uncontrollable tears came down his wrinkled nose and cheeks. It was happiness.

Steven rolled his eyes once more and put his head in his hands.

"I love you too."


End file.
